RP: Jim, Valeska, Chrystal, ChK114, and I (Daviantart)
by CanaIle-RomaNdorrafangirl1998
Summary: This isn't part of my WK series, it's just a conversation that gave me an idea of how Jim met his sister, Chrystal. Turns out that they are more than just sibs by blood, they're sibs by law too.


Jim : wow, you look good, Big sis. *"high 5s" Chrystal* gee, I bet mom loves you even more than she loves me. *subs* mom's only using me to get back at the Kratts.

Chrystal: *stares at him suspiciously* Who you callin' 'big sis'?! Sorry, but I've got no idea who you are, man... *notices the hazel/golden eyes and the black hair* You're my...my...brother? Biological brother? And you actually call that woman 'mom'? What's with you?!

Jim: *looks at floor ashamed* Y-Yeah *sighs heavily* I'm Jim Donata-Varmitech, your little biological brother. I actually stopped calling HER "mom" in an agreement I had with her, she never loved me because I'm an animal lover. That FREAK was obsessed with getting back at my father in law, Chris when I was in high school. I know you were adopted by him at one point, but Zach and Her misunderstood that, and thought you and Kate got stolen ... He had 3 daughters with Aviva, I'm married to one of the twins, her name is Yolly Corcovado. The point is that her twin sister, Catalina got stolen by Zach, and Chris caught him... I was born 9 months later... I'd hate to tell you that Zach died cuz of Chris ... It's not like he wanted to do it, he's a good guy, you know this. He was trying to protect his family. Zach asked for it, he was bugging the Kratts for a long time. You also have a little niece named, Valeska Corcovado.

vale : *little girl voice* hello, auntie Chrystal.

Chrystal: So...*begins talking really fast* You're my brother who's married to Yolly, who is technically my sister since Dad adopted me, so that makes you my biological brother who is also my brother-in-law. Dad killed Zach because he took my sister, and *realizes that Valeska is still staring at her* and I have a neice. *to Valeska* Hi.

Jim: yeah I guess you could say that We're siblings by blood and by law. Yeah, when my wife and Catalina were born, ZACH stole Catalina out of the hospital, but your dad caught him red handed. So he followed Zach until they got to his plane, and they had an argument, which led to Chris challenging Zach to a fight to the end. Lets just say Chris won, while Zach was defeated. I think Zach deserved it, he was picking on you guys a lot, right? Yup, you do. She's the one who stopped the fight between the Corcovado-Kratts and the Donata-Varmitechs. As soon as we found out she was going to be born, we brought our parents together and we told them straight "This has got to stop, we're going to be parents and we don't want our kid to grow up with all this hatred." It was hard at first for them, but it got better.

Vale : *extends her hand* nice to meet you, auntie Chrystal.

Chrystal: Ah... *looks at Valeska* Nice to meet you, too. *shakes her hand, feeling strange to be greeting a kid in such a way* *looks at Jim* Wait, you said you're my younger brother? You do know that I'm fourteen, right?

Jim : yeah, I know that Chrystal. It's just that nat, my creator made it so that you, and Kate were older than the Caviva Trio, your sisters. *stares at me* you did tell ChrystalK that, did you?

Me : yeah, I did.

Chrystal: Oh...

Me: Um...you did? Sorry, my memory is terrible...

Caviva: yeah, I did. When I was telling you about my story "The Caviva turning point"

ChK: Oh! Oh, yeah... I remember... I think... My memory...just...blah! :X

Cavy (what WKL144 calls me): oh, you've got a short term memory. it was the day before i found out that Chrystal is Zach's daughter, too. That should help you remember.

ChK: Actually, I have a really good memory. I can remember things from when I was two years old, but I'm terrible at remembering math facts and remembering where I put my pencil. I don't remember things very well when I've got my mind on something else... :shrug: I guess my mind remembers certain things and forgets certain things at random...

Cavy: ok, I got it. I can remember things that happened to me when I was just what ... 1 year old too. Same, I hate math, always have, and always will. I can't remember math stuff If the class I was in was so darn noisy that we were behind 5 units, and the teacher was a Com-tech teacher, who did the lessons on computer, I barely passed, to put the icing on the cake, my rival was in there, which made me hate it even more. I was able to remember the Cathalie story, which happened about 6 years ago to write the first part of my Caviva series.

ChK: Haha, our memories kinda work the same way, huh?

Cavy : Haha, yeah. I guess they kinda do work the same.

ChK: I wonder if great minds work alike... :XD:

Cavy: Same.

ChK: :XD:

Cavy: XD :D (Big Grin)


End file.
